Total Eclipse of the Heart
by S.H.Sartre
Summary: Quando o Conde se apaixona, nada o impedirá de conquistar o coração e a alma de sua amada. Primeira fic de Tanz der Vampire em Português!


Uauuuu!!!! Minha primeira fic! Finalmente! E eu fui começar logo com Tanz der Vampire… Bom, let's go!

Ah, Dance of the Vampires e seus personagens NÃO me pertencem. Infelizmente…

* * *

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

_E eu me perdi de novo... Que ótimo!_

Esses foram os primeiros pensamentos de Sarah ao chegar ao enorme Salão de Bailes, onde enormes quadros enfeitavam as paredes. Seus olhares congelados pelo tempo provocavam arrepios na espinha dela, mas ela continuou andando e andando.

Sem que visse, o sombrio Conde Von Krolock apareceu no alto da escada em espiral, ricamente adornada com arabescos. Envolto em sua longa capa de veludo preto, ele observava cada passo da garota distraída, como se estivesse velando por ela.

Sombras antes paradas mexiam-se curiosamente com a passagem de Sarah, como se estivessem incitadas pelo cheiro do sangue que corria nas veias da garota, que nada percebeu. Mas o Conde sim. Sua expressão fechou-se na hora e, num rosnado, fez um gesto com a mão e as sombras se acalmaram. Mas não totalmente.

Vozes sinistras começaram a chamar por Sarah, que se virou num pulo, o coração à mil. Aquele som era como música para os ouvidos do Conde. Há quanto tempo ele esperava por isso, por tê-la finalmente? Não fazia mais ideia. Passara uma eternidade sozinho e não passaria outra depois de finalmente ter conseguido a garota. Um sorriso cínico apareceu no canto do lábio.

- Está perdida, minha bela? – ele disse suavemente para ela, que só agora tinha percebido-o.

- S...sim, Excelência. – ela envolveu-se ainda mais no xale. Por que de repente começou a ficar mais gelado que antes?

Ele desceu degrau por degrau numa velocidade um pouco lenta demais para um vampiro. O cheiro dela era delicioso, quase conseguia tirar todo o autocontrole que ele tinha.

- Por favor. Henrich. Apenas Henrich. Não precisa de tanta formalidade assim. Eu a conheço há muitos anos.

- Me conhece? Como?

- Venho te esperando há dezoito longos e intermináveis anos, Sarah. Mas no baile de amanhã, essa espera vai finalmente acabar! – ele se aproximou muito rapidamente dela. Sarah deu um passo para trás, por puro reflexo.

- Era você então! A voz que eu ouvia toda noite! A voz por quem eu me apaixonei mesmo sem conhecer seu dono.

O Conde estendeu a mão para Sarah, num claro convite de amor eterno. Ela hesitou num primeiro momento, mas algo na voz sedutora e no olhar penetrante dele a faziam se esquecer do que estava pensando.

- Você tem medo de mim? Ou da escuridão? – ele perguntou ainda gentil.

- Tenho medo da escuridão se você não estiver nela. – ela, por fim, confessou.

Era tudo que o Conde precisava ouvir. Abriu a capa, convidando-a ainda com a mão estendida. Com mais confiança, ela foi estendendo a mão devagar, até por fim encontrar com a dele. Ela estremeceu com o contato frio da mão do vampiro, mas dessa vez não se afastou. Ela acabou deixando que a capa do Conde a envolvesse, sem suspeitar da sede que o atacava. Sem que visse, o sorriso dele ia alargando-se, os caninos à mostra.

- Eu sempre quis mais do que eu podia ter. – ela disse, lembrando-se de sua infância e adolescência na estalagem de seus pais. – Mas minha vida era muito simples.

- Lhe darei tudo que quiser, Sarah. Jóias, vestidos, tudo! Fique comigo. Pela eternidade afora.

Sarah foi se deixando levar pelas palavras hipnóticas do Conde, virando lentamente o pescoço, permitindo a mordida do vampiro. Por duas vezes, ele parou antes de cravar os dentes na pele macia da garota. Na terceira vez, beijou o pescoço de Sarah.

- Não. Ainda não. Não é a hora. – ele sussurrou. – Hoje à noite, Sarah. Você será minha.

Ela suspirou de olhos fechados, entregando-se aos braços do galante Conde Von Krolock.

- Para sempre. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Henrich von Krolock envolveu Sarah completamente com sua capa, antes da garota desmaiar em seus braços.

* * *

Caramba, ficou horrível. Mas era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por esse lindo casal que infelizmente não ficou junto no fim.

Comentem, please! Toda escritora gosta de quando seus leitores comentam sobre suas obras.

* * *

**UPDATE (22/03/2010)**: Depois que eu descobri que "graf" em alemão significa "conde", corri pra cá, para fazer uns ajustes, e achei que Henrich seria um nome muito melhor. O que acharam?


End file.
